Taking Two Hearts
by the-wolfgirl89
Summary: Bella couldn't be happier with Edward.She knows exactly what she wants. That is until a new guy comes with his Texas drawl and habit of calling her Darlin'. AH
1. What Makes Us

Taking Two Hearts

AN: First of all a warning to all this starts off with Bella /Edward affection, but good news is that's not most of the story. Also after a lot of pondering I decided to only do this story for now. I will be working on my Bella/Jacob story I promised on the side but I won't be posting anything for a while on it because considering how long in the past it has taken me to get chapters up I think it would be better to focus my efforts. That way I don't have to worry about updating both right away and you don't have to worry about waiting so long for an update. That being said... enjoy.

Ch 1: What Makes Us

Only half an hour and I'd be free, free to go to lunch anyhow. That was exciting though. I wanted to spend every moment with Edward as possible. He and his father were going on a mission trip starting this weekend. They would be gone a month. A whole month without Edward, surely it would kill me. I uncrossed my legs just to cross them again. My left hand thumb grazed across the cool medal on my ring finger. I hadn't gotten used to it yet. It was a simple gold band with a single pearl setting. It was an heirloom from Esme, Edward's mother. He had given it to me only a week ago when he told me he was leaving with his father. He asked me to wait for him to come back, he promised that if I did he'd never stray from my side again. I had been hesitant, I know Edward to be completely too romantic for the real world and so he thought we should get married right after graduation. I have other ideas. I want to marry him, that is definitely not the problem I just want to wait. It's not that I'm not sure I just know how it looks. Besides the whole fact of how it would appear I did not want to talk to my mom and dad about that yet. I sighed.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Angela's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said stupidly looking around to see that almost everyone had left the room.

"It's lunch time. Your coming aren't you?" She said her eyebrows gathered in concern. Probably in concern of my mental health. I laughed internally at that.

"Oh yeah, sorry I got sucked into a day dream" Her face cleared and a smile lit her face.

"OK. Well hurry up, I need to go to my locker so I'll meet you at our table." I gathered my stuff as she left the room.

Angela is a good friend. We had met in third grade. She was new and shy, I was also shy but when two boys pushed her down and started to tug on her braids I got so mad I punched one of them, Mike Newton. After that we were thick as thieves, at least until Alice moved here.

Alice is my best friend. She moved here in sixth grade and she had come and sat down with me at lunch pronouncing that we would be best friends and just like that, we were. It wasn't until my first sleep over with her in 7th grade that I found out she had premonitions. At first I thought she was joking, or playing a trick on me, but then things she said were going to happen did and I finally realized she was being truthful. Her parents didn't like this about Alice, in fact in our freshman year they threatened to shut her up in a mental ward. Shortly after, she moved in with my dad, Charlie, my brother, Emmett, and I.

Emmett is my big brother. He's a line backer at UT, Go Longhorns! We just found out he's seriously dating a girl named Rosalie. He plans to bring her home during spring break. I plan to make sure she's worthy. Em has always been a great big brother even though he's 3 and a half years older he never tried to get rid of me and he was always there to talk to after mom died when I was six. He's a giant teddy bear to me. Edward is the only other person to ever make me feel so loved and safe.

Edward and I have been together since Freshman year. I had 'gone out' with a boy I grew up with, Jake, the year before. That hadn't ended up well and we are no longer on speaking terms so I was weary of dating Edward, but he quickly penetrated my defenses and I gave in to what Alice called inevitable. Edward moved here during fifth grade but before freshman year I really hadn't taken much notice in him. He was a brooder, that is until he set his sights on me. Now he hardly ever stops smiling. Alice says I make sunshine and rainbows come out of his ass with a single look, and while I don't love her way of putting it, she's right. He does the same for me though too, while I'm still shy, I'm not as awkwardly so and I am a lot louder and excited being around Edward. When he started talking about getting married eventually, I heartily agreed, although I hadn't put much thought in it. Alice had beamed the next time she saw me. She said she'd help me plan the wedding when the time came because she already knew what I wanted and it would cut down on stress.

"Hey Bella, did you hear the new gossip?" Alice asked in her chirpy voice as she fell in step beside me as soon as I reached my locker on my way to lunch.

"No." I replied simply, hoping this wouldn't take all of lunch, Alice loved her gossip and tended to go on and on when hashing it out.

"Monday there will be a new guy in our class, and get this, his name is Whitlock-_Hale_!" My steps faltered and I tripped to a stop.

"Hale? Like Rosalie Hale?" I asked in surprise, maybe it was a coincidence but it was a big one.

"I don't know, but he's from Texas." The coincidences were getting even bigger.

"Huh. That's some crazy stuff." I finally started walking again.

"I know and it's driving me nuts because I haven't seen it yet." she said with a sigh as we got in the lunch line. Alice loaded down her plate with everything it would hold and I chose a chicken salad, an apple, and a coke.

"Don't worry you will." I said to her as we made our way to our corner table. My face lit up when I saw Edward sitting there with his head bowed pushing his spaghetti around with his fork. On his right sat Angela, and her boyfriend Ben.

"About time you made it!" Angela said just before we reached the table. Edwards face shot up and he had a small smile. I curiously wondered what was on his mind. Probably the same as mine, his trip. I sat down beside him and he leaned over and kissed my neck right below my ear, a place he knew sent my heart racing.

"Don't start things your not about to finish." I whispered to him. He chuckled. Edward didn't believe in premarital sex, even though he wasn't particularly religious, he said it just made marriage special to start it off that way. I on the other hand didn't care either way and really was annoyed by all the teasing. I never pushed him though.

"I wish you would make up your mind Edward!" Alice said with exasperation. I looked at her then Edward, my eyebrows raising. "You know how hard it is to not look suspicious because you keep seeing things in class?"

"Sorry Alice" he said before looking at me "I've thought about it and now I'm not sure I want to go."

"Yes you do, it's OK Edward, we'll miss each other but we'll get through this." I knew he wanted to go on this trip, he was just anxious about leaving me. He nodded but still looked uncertain.

The lunch bell signaled it was time to go back to classes. Edward would be leaving before the end of the day and I wouldn't see him again. We both stood and I hugged him tightly as he peppered my head with kisses. I pulled back to look up at him he gave me a chaste kiss.

"I could still stay, I wouldn't mind."

"You would and you're going." Alice said behind me. "Now let Bella go we need to get to class." He sighed but pulled away. Alice looped her arm through mine and began to pull me away.

"I love you" He called as we left.

"Me too!" I said right before the door closed behind us.

A/N: This was a bit short but it was mainly an introduction to this Bella's life. Shoot me a review.


	2. Seeds of Doubt

Taking Two Hearts

Ch 2:

Alice and I made it to Spanish class just as the bell was ringing. We quickly took our seats as the teacher brought the class to order. Today we were being paired in groups to practice conjugating. Alice and I were put with Jessica and Lauren, a pair I preferred not to talk to. So Spanish passed at a sloth like pace. Finally the bell rang and Alice and I gathered our stuff and left, discussing our Spanish assignment. History, our next class, started off pretty boring also with a small movie on the Depression. When Alice froze completely still, eyes wide and unseeing, I peeked around to make sure everyone was either sleeping or watching the movie. I watched Alice for what seemed like forever, but was probably less then a minute before she came to and started writing on the paper she'd been doodling on, quickly. Then she passed it to me.

_The new guy and you are going to hit it right off. In fact I think Edward would be jealous if he were here._

I stared at the note for a minute. So we'll be good friends is what I guessed. I mean obviously I loved Edward so if he was here he'd have nothing to worry about.

_No he wouldn't, I love him, there is nothing I would do with a guy that he would be jealous of._

I shoved the note under her. She snorted and then wrote back.

_I'm not sure about that. My vision showed otherwise. You were getting pretty friendly._

It was my turn to snort.

_You're joking... you pushed it too far... so really am I gonna hate the guy or something?_

After she read what I wrote her face got serious as she wrote and she hesitated before handing me the note.

_Actually you really were pretty cozy... I know your going to think this is a mean trick and may not talk to me but you were sitting on his lap... and you weren't wearing your ring._

I reread her note three times. I was stunned. Could she be serious? Alice never would let a joke go this far. I looked up at her. Her face was serious and her eyes penetrating. Oh God she was being truthful.

_NO! You always tell me it depends on decisions. I'm deciding that will NOT happen. I love Edward. Nothing will come between us._

Before handing her the note I looked at her, expecting her to see something new but she just continued to stare at me until her eyebrows lifted at the fact I still had not handed her the note. Finally I handed it over with a sigh.

_Sorry Bella. I wish I could control it as well as see it. I thought you should know though. You know I couldn't hide something this big from you_.

When she handed the note back I felt unease creep in. It looked like I couldn't control what happened just by my decision.

**_That night_**

Alice and I had over the past few years worked out a routine for house work. It was no different when I was quietly consumed with my thoughts so making dinner was something we did without much talking. Tonight was pasta night so I started the water boiling and browned some Italian sausage as Alice got the makings of a salad out and washed, chopped, sliced, and diced. We worked flawlessly without speaking until Alice suddenly, or so it felt, broke the silence.

" You know, just because something _might _happen between you two doesn't diminish how you feel about Edward. Maybe it's just a temporary bout of insanity your going to have." I couldn't help it I went into a laughter fit, I'd been wound so tight that this seemed hilarious, even though Alice just stood and stared at me. Finally gasping in breath so I could speak I spoke.

"So I'm going to be temporarily insane... and that is better then me and Edward breaking up?" I gasped out through my laughter. She suddenly was over come by body racking laughter as well, which only made me only more hysterical with laughter which made her laugh harder and eventually we were both on the floor of the kitchen clutching our sides as we laughed.

This is how Charlie found us when he came in, we didn't even here him enter. I looked up at him from where I lay on Alice's stomach my head bouncing as she laughed as I cried from laughing so hard for so long.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Laughing." Alice replied simply her laughs finally slowing. I suddenly was aware of the smell of burning meat and suddenly became serious and quickly got to my feet. Almost falling back over on top of Alice in my haste.

"Oh shit, and burning dinner, sorry dad." I said quickly pulling the skillet of meat off the hot burner and placing it on a cool one.

"It's alright Bells, still be better then anything I could cook." He said with another chuckle before exiting the kitchen and making his way to the living room. He had a point. After mom died it didn't take long for Emmett to ask Grandma Swan for cooking lessons and from the time he was ten until I was thirteen he did the cooking, and then I took over.

Dinner was peaceful as the three of us chatted aimlessly. Despite the meat being burned the meal wasn't half bad.

"So what are you girls doing this weekend?" He asked as I served the cheesecake I'd bought yesterday for dessert.

"I'm going shopping with Tanya tomorrow and then hitting the books Sunday." said Alice. Tanya was a friend from school, she often went shopping with Alice because Alice had long since given the idea of me shopping up.

"I plan to do homework and laundry and then just lounge around tomorrow and Sunday I'm supposed to see a movie with Angela, she has a date with Ben Saturday so we had to make it for Sunday afternoon. I'll probably eat dinner with her in Port Angeles if that's OK with the two of you." I said as I polished off my serving.

"That's fine with me. I can cook that night. Dad and I can have some salmon that night." Alice said using her usual name for Charlie. Alice and Charlie were both a fan of salmon, I on the other hand wasn't a big fan.

"Sounds good to me." Said Charlie as he stretched. He was always a man of few words.

Alice and I cleared the table working side by side to put away the left overs and wash the dishes. Over time we had become so close and so coordinated I often felt like we choreographed our actions. We hardly ever fight and so living together and being best friends felt sometimes like we were closer then sisters like we shared a mind. Other times however our differences were very apparent. For example the fact that I liked doing school work and Alice did it only to attain high grades, and the fact that she'd rather shop then eat and I'd rather go days without eating then shop.

After dinner we both told Charlie goodnight and went up to our bedrooms. When she first moved in Emmett was still in high school so she had bunked in my room but when he got ready to move out he offered his room as long as he got to stay in it when he came home on visits. She gladly agreed and took over the room with in a week. I wonder if he regretted giving her the room now that he had to come home to sleep in a room decorated in silver and pink. I grabbed my toiletries bag and my robe and made my way to the bathroom. Alice always did yoga before getting ready for bed, allowing me time to shower and prepare for bed before she did the same.

The hot shower felt good on my skin. I had been tenser then I realized. I wasn't too surprised though, considering the events of today. I thought about Edward's trip and our possible imminent break up. Since our first kiss I had never considered dating anyone else, from that point on it had been as if I was blind to other guys. I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life... didn't I? Now that a seed of doubt had been imbedded in my mind I felt like it was allowing more doubt to spread inward. I often felt like Edward was over protective and I had considered if I would continue to be OK with waiting for sex until we were married once all my close friends were enjoying it. Also he was in a hurry to get married and start a family while I wanted to wait. Maybe he wasn't so perfect for me after all. I tried to clear my head from these frustrating thoughts and I finished up my shower. I then brushed my teeth and hair and slipped on my robe to go to my room before dressing for bed. Alice walked out of her room with her stuff for a shower just as I walked out of the bathroom.

"G'night Bella, don't drool on your book" She often teased me about falling asleep reading in good nature. I didn't mind, after growing up with Emmett her little teasing pokes bounced off of me.

"Night Alice... sweet premonitions." I giggled as I shut my bedroom door.

I laid in bed for what felt like hours trying to avoid thinking too much about mine and Edward's relationship. Eventually I fell in to a sleep and when I did I dreamed of a sexy grin, green eyes, and blonde hair that belonged to a mystery man.

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm so happy with the response I've gotten so far. Please review and I will try and get the next chapter up soon.


	3. I've Gone Psychic

Taking Two Hearts

Ch 3: I've Gone Psychic

Monday morning came too early. The unease and doubt I had struggled with had me dreading starting today. When I woke up to my alarm and Alice's chirpy voice singing on the other side of the wall I groaned, pulled the cover over my head and decided I was not getting out of bed today. If I wasn't going to school, then I couldn't meet Jasper. Maybe I could enroll in La Push school? Sue would probably let me move in with them... but then of course I'd have to deal with Jacob. I wrinkled my nose. On second thought I'd face Jasper. I sighed and pushed the covers off my head just as a knock sounded on my door. I sighed knowing Charlie would be gone by now and so that it must be Alice.

"Come in." I said. Alice danced in holding her MP3 player. She had an ear bud in one ear and the other dangling from the cord as she danced my way. This was a normal morning for Alice.

"What you listening to this morning?" I asked when she plopped on my bed. In answer she started to sing;

Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah

She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah

I laughed and started singing along with her and we were soon both up on my bed dancing, swinging, and singing. As the song ended Alice hopped off my bed and slapped my butt.

"Come on girly, big day today, I'll pick out your clothes." She said with a wink walking to the closet.

I wasn't sure about letting her pick my outfit but once I saw what she'd picked I was comfortable with wearing it. She had laid out a blue-green t shirt, I had bought at a concert the summer before, that said 'Cowboy up, I know I did!', a black vest, and a pair of low rider flair jeans. She also dug in my underwear drawer and laid out two choices for me. A blue thong, she had bought me and I had only wore on dates with Edward and when I was trying to avoid underwear lines, with a matching demi-cup bra, and a black lacy bra and boy shorts set. That was a decision I wasn't sure about. Both were revealing and it wasn't like anyone would see it. I wasn't trying to catch this guy after all.

"Ummmm Alice. I'm fine with the outfit but the underwear..." I trailed off.

"Look Bella I'm just trying to make sure you avoid embarrassment, the low riders are low cut and tight. You want something that won't show panty lines and you won't be embarrassed for someone to see if they peak out when you bend over." She explained with a roll of her eyes. "and hurry up, you still need to undo your hair and brush out your curls" she said in reference to how I'd put my hair after my shower to make sure I woke up with pretty, loose curls.

I quickly dressed, choosing the lace set, and went to the bathroom to brush out my hair and organize it into a windswept 'I could care less' look. Then I put on my mascara and lip gloss. I looked at my cell phone that laid on the counter seeing I need to get a move on. I ran to my room to grab my school stuff and a pair of blue ballet flats. Then I hurried down stairs and poured myself a glass of of OJ and reached in the freezer for my favorite, chocolate chip cookie dough, pop tart.

"Come on Bella we are going to be late!" Alice called from the front door. I gulped down my OJ rinsing the glass and setting it in the sink to wash later. I headed for the door planning to eat my pop tart on the way. I slipped on my black jacket that was hanging by the door and hurried into the cold cloudy February weather that promised rain later that day.

The first part of the day I had classes with Edward usually except the one right before lunch, which I had with Angela. So my first three classes drug by so slow that I swore I could _feel_ every second. I still had not seen Jasper when I went to Art which I had with Angela. I sat on my stool in the seat I usually took next to Angela. She had not arrived yet and when she did she had a flushed look and a soft smile.

"Hey Ang. What's up?" I asked as she sat her bag down and slid on to her stool.

"Well.. The new guy was in my last class, and... wow... you know I'm not usually one to gush over a guy... but wow. If I weren't with Ben... well it wouldn't be good, I might join the group already chasing after him." She said flushing more as she spoke. Internally I groaned, so he was gush worthy to Angela now I knew I was screwed.

"What's so wow about him?" I asked curious to know.

"Well he is gorgeous first of all, and when he smiles.. well I swear my insides turned to mush. He also has a thick southern drawl, which is sort of exotic here. Also he is super nice like a complete gentlemen and-" She broke off as the teacher called the class to order and I wondered what else she could have had to say about him. I didn't push the subject though and just started working on our current project.

After class I slowly put my stuff in my bag and made my way to the door. I knew that there would be no avoiding 'the new guy' Jasper and so I moved at a sloth pace, Angela gave up on trying to make me move faster and went to find Ben. Alice bounded up to me, her face flushed and a grin spread across it.

"You met him didn't you?" I asked recognizing the look I had seen on Angela less then an hour before. Alice got a confused look.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Angela had the same look right after she had class with him too."

"Oh, well he is pretty great, not that I'm interested. You know me, I like older guys." It was true, much to Charlie's chagrin, Alice only dated college guys. "Come on, you'll like him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muttered. If she heard me she didn't let on. She tugged me towards the lunch room.

As we walked in I froze in the doorway. My heart began to race and my palms became sweaty. Sitting across from Angela and Ben at our corner table and surrounded by four other girls was a gorgeous guy, a guy with blonde hair, a dark tan, and stunning green eyes, a guy that I had dreamed about kissing Friday night, a guy I had dreamed about hovering over me and touching me intimately on Saturday night, and a guy who had smiled down with a sexy grin as he gave me a heart thundering orgasm in my dreams last night. I started to hyperventilate and backed back into the hallway hiding from the occupants of the cafeteria. Alice looked back and saw me and ran back out.

"What's wrong?" She asked pushing me to sit against the wall. I gasped trying to calm myself down.

Finally when I had regained a normal breathing pattern and my heart had slowed I looked up at her.

"For the last three nights I've dreamed about Jasper Whitlock-Hale, without realizing it. Some of them were very... personal." I said quietly. Alice's eyebrows shot up so far they almost disappeared in her hair line.

"I thought I was the psychic." She said obviously not knowing what to say.

"No. Not a premonition. I'm with Edward. It's going to stay that way. Dreams be damned!" I said determinedly and I stood up and marched in the cafeteria. I even dared a look back at Jasper as I made my way through the lunch line. He had been watching me without my realizing it so when I looked at him our eyes met. His green eyes darkened and a whisper of a smile tickled his lips and he tipped an imaginary hat at me and I blushed furiously before turning away. There was no doubt that lunch was going to be a long affair.

I had grabbed aimlessly at items and ended up with a strange array of food on my tray from nachos to meatloaf to chocolate cake. I payed for my items and made my way to my lunch table. I looked up and again locked eyes with Jasper. I determinedly stuffed down a blush that tried to creep up. I sat down in Edward's usual seat next to Angela as mine was occupied by Jessica who was babbling at Jasper. He however didn't seem to be paying attention to anything apart from me. As we sat and stared at each other a moment longer the sexy grin I had saw in my dreams stretched across his face. He reached out his hand and cut Jessica off mid sentence.

"Howdy Darlin, I'm Jasper Whitlock-Hale." I took his offered hand a blush creeping onto my cheeks even though I tried to stifle it.

"I know, I'm Bella Swan." I said smiling slightly, taking my hand back. A look of recognition crossed his features but he didn't comment on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He grinned again.

"The pleasures all mine." I said and suddenly realizing my words I went scarlet. "ummm... I mean... uh... yeah. So do you know a Rosalie Hale?" I asked trying to recover. He grinned even wider if possible.

"Sure. She's my sister... her name is Whitlock-Hale too but over the years she decided to drop the Whitlock. Too much of a mouth full for her." He chuckled, it was a deep rumble that I felt in my abdomen and it turned on the heat in me. I suddenly realized the other girls had retreated and were darting evil glances at me. Alice had taken a seat next to Ben. As I surveyed this Jasper seemed to also notice the lack of his flock.

"Looks like Bella Swan is a good luck charm for making hordes of girls leave." He said with a smirk to Angela, Ben, and Alice. Ben laughed in good nature while the girls giggled.

"Ummm sure..." I said not really knowing whether that should be a compliment or not.

"I'm really thankful. Honestly. I owe you big time." He said a serious look coming on to his features, his green eyes darkened again. I wondered if his words also caused him to think of intimate ways he could repay me. I tried to purge those thoughts, but with my personal fantasy sitting across from me I couldn't.

"Your welcome" I said in a quiet and accidentally husky voice. A blush took over my cheeks again as he cocked an eyebrow and grinned at me again. Damn Jasper Whitlock-Hale. He was going to be the undoing of a two year relationship and I now knew why.

A/N: Lyrics are from Warrant's song 'Cherry Pie'. I don't own that... just like I don't own twilight or any characters thereof. I wish. I could go for a Jasper Jacob Sandwich with me in the middle. Lol. Anyway I seem to be getting these chapters up quicker which I am very happy with... hopefully my luck holds out. Thanks for reading & please review... I'll be extra happy if you do =D!


	4. Just Charming

Taking Two Hearts

Ch 4: Just Charming

JPOV

Two weeks that was all the warning I had before I was forcibly removed from Austin and moved to Forks, Washington. My father had had enough.

"You have stepped over the line one too many times! We are moving!" My father had yelled his face going from red to puce.

The idea of Forks had come from Rosalie's boyfriend. 'A quiet town with no way to get in trouble' he had claimed one night at dinner. So this thought had taken seed and weeks later, when I'd been brought home by two cops after being caught buck ass naked with the Mayor's daughter, my father had told me we were moving there. I fought it tooth and nail but to no avail. All my belongings were packed and I was about fit to be tied when my father forcibly put me in the truck. My parents told me if I could cut the attitude and learn to behave we would come back to my beloved home. I didn't want to be a 'good boy' though, my blood was singing for revenge for the idiot who'd given them the idea in the first place.

Forks was rainy and dreary from the moment I laid eyes on it. I would start classes on Monday and that left me with four days to unpack. I was done in two and then I mostly stayed locked in my bedroom and tried to think of a way to seek out revenge. All the pranks I'd pulled int the past for revenge had a proximity, to the target, variant that I could not do whilst in Forks unless I waited for him to come home. I wanted to take action now. Then suddenly I remembered a particular visit when Emmett had spoken of 'sweet Bella' his beloved younger sister who was just about my age. She supposedly was the greatest example of innocence and chastity according to him, of course most brothers thought this. However my plan would work either way. I just had to make sure big brother realized what a slut little 'miss perfect' was. It would shatter his ideals of her and would especially hurt to know Rosalie's 'annoying prick' (as I had once overheard him call me) of a brother was the one that debauched her. I wrote my plan in the journal I kept of all my pranks and revenge plans I had formulated over the years with a wide grin on my face.

_Monday_

When Monday morning rolled around I could feel the tension of anticipation, of setting my revenge in motion, as if it were running in my veins. After my morning shower I took extra care to make sure I looked charming and sweet. Like a true gentleman cowboy from those stupid raunchy novels my mom reads. I then grabbed my bag and headed down to the kitchen where I grabbed a pop-tart, chocolate chip cookie dough, from the refrigerator and a gulp of milk from the carton. My mom hated that I ate these for breakfast but still bought them because I had once made a snide comment about the fact I could be eating out her bosses daughter instead if she liked. I always knew what buttons to push on both my parents it was amazing after all these years how they still reacted after all the times I'd done it.

I made my way out the door and to my F-150. I threw my bag in and climbed in cranking the ignition and backing out of the drive.

The school was a small set of buildings that was one fifth the size of my school in Austin. The rain made the dreary gray walls look even more like a prison then schools usually did if that were possible. I made my way to the office where they gave me a slip all the teachers would have to sign and my schedule. The receptionist was flustered and blushed when I used my southern charm to compliment her on the awful floral patterned skirt she wore. I made my way to my classes. I made sure to listen during role of every class I had hoping to hear Bella's name, although I was disappointed in all four of my morning classes. I also made sure to be charming and sweet to all the girls who I knew would let word get around what a nice guy Jasper Whitlock-Hale, the new boy, was to the other girls and eventually to Bella. You see I know girls, and I also knew that if Bella was as sweet and innocent as her brother claimed she would befriend me and if she wasn't she would be intrigued and possibly want to break the sweet southern boy in. So I let word carry and inwardly rejoiced at the impression I was already making on the pretty little toys- I mean girls- of Forks High School.

By lunch I had a herd of girls following me. I sat down with a couple who invited me to sit with them thinking I could play it off as I was not interested in any of the girls I had been charming and flirting with shamelessly with all morning once I met Bella. As one of them babbled in my ear and I smiled and nodded I spotted the door opening and watched a girl named Allie or Alice, something along those lines, that I had met in my previous class enter with another girl. This girl was very easy on the eyes. She had long nutmeg hair framing a heart-shaped face with pouty lips and long dark lashes framing chocolaty eyes. Her body was slender in a graceful way but she had a flair to the hips and nice B to C cup breasts. Before I could asses what she was wearing she had met my eyes and backed out of the cafeteria. Her friend turned and realizing she was gone exited quickly. I watched the door anticipating and hoping for the mystery girls return paying little attention. I could imagine that girl without a scrap of clothing on with her hair spread around her on a pillow as I make her cry out in pleasure. I shook my head as the pair walked in and under the table pushed my palm into my erection as I willed myself to think of saggy balls and my great aunt Dory who has a mustache. I watched the girl intently even during my displeasing thoughts. Her eyes met mine once as she grabbed food aimlessly and then again when she started to make her way to the table I was sitting at. I was sure to grin at her and charm her from the moment she sat down. I took a minute to gather my country good boy act before I reached my hand across the table.

"Howdy Darlin, I'm Jasper Whitlock-Hale." I said and she took my offered hand and blushed a pretty shade of pink. I wanted to see that blush as my hands- 'no'- I cut myself off and paid attention to her words.

"I know, I'm Bella Swan." she said smiling softly pulling her hand from mine. I couldn't believe my luck. Bella Swan who I was already planning to woo and then debauch was the one who had made my blood boil when I first set eyes on her. This would be fun.

AN: SO I'm back on this story =) hope I haven't lost all my readers. I also hope you like naughty Jasper. I know it's a bit short but that's progress over nothing. I hope to update again in a few days. I encourage you to review!


	5. Not a Date

Taking Two Hearts

Ch 5: Not a Date

BPOV

I didn't see Jasper again until gym. He was sitting in the bleachers, I assumed it was because his gym uniform hadn't come in yet. I decided I would also sit out and told coach I would be using one of the three sit out days I was allotted. She paid little attention to me other then marking it down. I was likely to cause injuries if I was participating anyway so she probably was happy to have me off the court. I climbed up the bleachers and sat next to Jasper. I had resigned myself to the fact I was attracted to Jasper and that my relationship with Edward was on the fence now. I may have thrown a few fits before hand but once I realize somethings happening I'm pretty good at adapting.

"Your not ruining a good reputation for me are you Miss Swan? I don't want to turn you into a rebel." Jasper said teasingly as I sat. I laughed and blushed.

"How do you know I'm not already a rebel?" I whispered leaning towards him as if we were conspiring together. He laughed loudly and the husky sound sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I find that hard to believe. You seem like a sweet girl." His grin softened at the end and I could tell he meant it.

"Thanks. I suppose your right. I'm not a rebel at all. The worst I've done is break curfew and that was because my car broke down so I don't know if that counts." I grinned at him and he returned it.

"Well I think I would have to judge that as not very rebellious." He shifted closer to me our thighs now touching.

"Oh? Do you know a lot about being rebellious?" I asked facing the basketball game on the court but looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He grinned his panty-dropper smile and leaned in to slowly brush a hair out of my face his fingers trailing against my skin.

"I've been know to get into a little _trouble_ now and then," the way he said trouble as he touched me made me blush. He stopped touching me and pulled back "but I'm not that way anymore." H stretched his arms over his head and smiled at me sweetly.

"Once a bad boy always a bad boy." I said quietly quoting something my brother had once told me while I was dating Jacob. Jasper didn't comment immediately which made me turn to look at him. He was looking at me in a very serious manner his brows slightly drawn together.

"Bella I'm going to be honest. You are beautiful and I like you but I know, I've heard around school, that your- well your already with someone. Although I have to admit I think he's dumb as rocks to leave you when you are so... desirable. So I just want you to know I wouldn't ever pressure you into anything. Despite our flirting. Having said that, would you possibly like to go get something to eat after school." He was so serious as he said this that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, as long as you know I'm with someone and don't think it's a date then sure! I don't see why not."

AN: Okay I know it's short and I meant for it to be a lot longer but I'm having some difficulty with the part directly after this and I know you are waiting anxiously for the chapter so after consideration I decide I'd post this part and then use the next bit in the next chapter. Please review. Also I just started writing my own original story. I don't know that it will be turned into a book or anything but I would like about 10 people that would like to read it as I write and give me feedback and read rewrites should I decide to make them after feedback. A sound board of types I guess. If you would like to be one of these please let me know. I will be more likely to choose you if you have beta'd, written several well written stories, or have gave me good feed back on my twifis in the past.


End file.
